One Tree Hill Quotes
by You-won't-see-an-iguana-here
Summary: Trying to clear off my profile page. Some of my favorite OTH quotes. Enjoy. All rights to their respected owners.


"I tried to be his friend. My mama told me that sometimes, people have to cry out all the tears, to make room for a heart full of smiles."  
-James Lucas Scott "Jamie"

"Every song has an ending... but is that any reason not to enjoy the music?"  
-Peyton Sawyer

"You have one chance, one life and what you do with it is up to you."  
-Peyton Sawyer

"Who knew my subconscious could be such a bitch?"  
-Peyton Sawyer

"Many people die with their music still in them. Too often it is because they are always getting ready to live...Before they know it...time runs out."  
-Peyton Sawyer

"You were wrong yesterday when you said the kids in the clubs were just there for decadence. I think it's more like romance and hope and inspiration and that feeling that you get when other human beings pick up basic instruments and make sense of your world. And the day that I think it's just about making money is gonna be the day that. I've betrayed everything I believe in about music and life and myself."  
-Peyton Sawyer

"And once you lose yourself, you have two choices: find the person you used to be... or lose that person completely..."  
-Brooke Davis

"How many moments in life could you look back to and think: That's when it all changed..."  
-Brooke Davis

"Love is not love, which alters when it alteration finds. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."  
-Brooke Davis

"First you're gonna let go. Now were going to sit, and you are going to cry on my shoulder for as long as you need to."  
-Brooke Davis

"I know we're in a church! Blink once if it was good and twice if it was better than good!" )referring to Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagielski doing _it_ before the wedding)

-Brooke Davis

"Have you ever wondered what marks our time here? If one life can really make an impact on the world? Or if the choices we make matter? I believe they do. And I believe that one man can change many lives... for better or worse."  
-Lucas Scott

"Do you ever wonder if we make moments in our lives, or if the moments in our lives make us?"  
-Lucas Scott

"Just think, you could be a big part of someone else's life and not know it."  
-Lucas Scott

"Most of our life is a series of images. They pass us by like towns on the highway. But sometimes, a moment stuns us as it happens. And we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment... every part of it... will live on forever."  
-Lucas Scott

"What a frightening thing is the human a mass of gages and dials and registers and we can read only a few. And those perhaps not accurately."  
-Lucas Scott

"Now is the time for us to shine. The time when our dreams are within reach and possibilities vast. Now is the time for all of us to become the people we have always dreamed of being. This is your world. You're here. You matter. The world is waiting."  
-Haley James Scott

"Why is it that it's so much easier to forgive a stranger than someone you love?"  
-Haley James Scott

"We dont choose who we love... it just happens."  
-Haley James Scott

"It's been said that there is one word that will free us from the weight and pain of life. And, that word is love, and I believe that. It doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard or that it won't be. It just means that I found a stillness and bravery in myself with you. You make me brave and I will love you until the end of time. This I vow today."  
-Haley James-Scott

"Life is short and opportunities are rare. And we have to be vigilant in protecting them and not only the opportunities to succeed but the opportunity to laugh, to see the enchantment and to live. Because life doesn't owe us anything, In fact I think we owe something to the world."  
-Haley James-Scott

"When you turn out the lights it's all the same darkness."  
-Nathan Scott

"Life's funny sometimes; can push pretty hard like when you fall in love with someone but they forget to love you back, like when your best friend and your boyfriend leave you alone, like when you pull the trigger or light the flame and you can't take it back. Like I said, in sports they call this 'stepping up'. In life, I call it 'pushing back. You know it's been said that we just don't recognize the significant moments of our lives while they're happening. We grow complacent with ideas, or things or people and we take them for granted and it's usually not until that thing is about to be taken away from you that you've realized how wrong you've been that you realized how much you need it, how much you love it. God, I love this game. You ever heard the expression 'The best things in live are free.' Well that expression is true.' Every once in a while, people step up they rise above themselves sometimes they surprise you and sometimes they fall short. Life is funny sometimes. It can push pretty hard but if you look close enough, you can find hope in the words of children, in the bars of the song and in the eyes of someone you love. And if you're lucky, if you're the luckiest person on this entire planet, the person you love decides to love you back."  
-Nathan Scott

"Realize now that when your heart breaks, you got to fight like hell to make sure your still alive. Because you are. And that pain you feel? That's life. The confusion and fear? That's there to remind you, that somewhere out there is something better, and that something is worth fighting for."  
-Nathan Scott

"Its been said that we just don't recognize the significant moments of our lives while there happening…we grow up complacent with ideas or things or people and we take them for granted an its usually not until that thing is about to be taken away from you that you realize how wrong you've been…that you realize how much you really need it…how much you love it."  
-Nathan Scott

"I think there's something in your heart you're running from. you know there's a girl you have feelings for. you can be mad at me all you want, you can say your heart's fine, but until you tell this girl how you feel, your heart's gonna be flawed."  
-Nathan Scott


End file.
